HE is following me
Entry #1 I was walking home when I swore I saw something off in the corner of my eye, when I looked there was nothing there. I stared there for a moment before shaking my head and walking away. Nothing happened the rest of the day though... I saw some red in the woods behind my house, I know I never even went into the forest... maybe some kids were in there or something. Entry #2 I found a piece of paper on my front door. I pulled it off the deadbolt and looked it over, there was some poorly drawn trees and a figure, very tall and in a suit I think. Looked like a child drew it, I'm guessing some teen that lives near by got their little sibling to draw this or drew it them self making it look very bad. I crossed it off as a prank and walked to the coffee shop not to far from my house. When I got there... I saw a group of three kids, they looked to be around 15-21. One, was in an orange zip-up sweatshirt wearing this... weird feminine mask, one in a green hoodie with a blue hood, goggles and a mouth guard, and another in an orange hoodie, with a black mask part zipped up, having red eyes and a red frown stitched on. The one with goggles pulled down his mouth guard and took a bite of the waffles he had in front of him, the one with a mask lifted his mask slightly to take a sip of his coffee. I sat a little ways away, my back facing them but, I could feel their eyes on my back, I quickly ordered a coffee and drank it while reading the newspaper. I soon made my way out of the shop and on my way to work, not being able to handle the staring much longer. Entry #3 I saw something, I saw a very tall figure in the woods behind the house, I saw the red I saw a week ago. It was a tie, a red tie on a very tall white man with a black suit, it was much taller than any man could be- anything could be! It was around 15 tall or something! I don't know..! I was shaking, looking down at my barking German Shepherd, Maxine, she was going ape-shit! She must be able to see it too! right? When I looked back up, it was gone, leaving a symbol on my window... it was a circle with an ex through it... just like the ones I've been seeing in my dreams... I got up to wipe it off, as I was about to touch it I realized. It's from the outside, isn't it? I hesitantly rubbed by finger down it and, to my horror... it smeared... it wasn't on the out side, it was on the inside. Entry #4 I went home late last night, the darkness looming over me, I had heard someone walking behind me. I glanced over and saw a boy in his early twenties, with a white hoodie, I think I saw red splodges but, I didn't think to much of it at the time... now that I think about it... it could have been... no, this is a young man we're talking about! I doubt he'd ever kill anyone! But that's not the point I'm making this entry about.... He swiftly walked past me with a small sigh. When I got home... God, I'm still crying about it..! When I walked through the door, I saw blood, it caked the walls, the floor, everything! I walked in and saw... my dog, hung from her tail, her guts, her organs, everything! They were either hanging out or already on the floor, but what shocked me the most.. was I saw her heart still beating. It was slow and barely there but, it made me realize that she was in pain! my first thought was to put her down myself since I wouldn't be able to bring her to a vet in time. I grabbed the gun out of a drawer in my kitchen and went back over to her, I untied her, carefully setting her down. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, Maxie... I'm so sorry..." tears slid down my face as she weakly reached up and licked me before letting her head drop. I hugged her for the last time and kissed her head, when I stood, I aimed the gun at her "I love you, my little puppers..." the one name I always called her from when she was born to... earlier today... I looked away and shot the gun, luckily, the bullet hit her skull/brain so she died quickly but, I was soon raked in sobs. Entry #5 I saw that thing again, this time, I went out to confront it but, as I got closer my head began to throb and I had to look away. I heard it coming closer so, of course, I looked up... I really wish I didn't, I was met face to fa- well... faceless face. I fell back in shock and moved back slowly but, as fast as I could. My heart was beating so fast but, I quickly got up and ran into my house, when I looked back, it was gone. Entry #6 Someone is in my house, I don't know who or what but, I'm not alone... Goddammit! I hear talking an- someone is coming upstairs! Fuck... GO TO SLEEP Police found Harley Thomson dead in her home 16 hours ago, her body was covered in stab wounds and she had trauma to her skull and brain before she died. The killer has yet to be found and all that was left was a bloody note from said killer known as Jeffery Woods. Mr. Woods has been wanted for 3 years now, after killing his whole family and many other people.